I'm a What Now?
by CelenaPacific
Summary: A homeless girl wanders off into a forest, and ends up getting lost. She meets Nico and gets injured. What happens next? (The first chapter is set a few days before Apollo arrives as Lester.)


AN: Hey there everybody! My name is Celena. (Not really but that's what I want you guys to call me.) Also this is my first fanfiction so it'll probably be terrible. That's all for now. Goodbye Valkyries, Witches, Wizards, Hobbits, Demigods, Doctors, and Jedis.

My name is Raielle. I just moved to New York from Boston. Let me tell ya, Boston is a crazy place. One time I saw my friend, Magnus Chase, on a bridge, flipping off a guy, while lava was hurled at him! Crazy, I know. But the weirder part, no one even seemed to notice. After the other guy left, I saw Magnus, dead. I ran away after that. Too much to handle. I got to New York a few days after that. I feel bad not attending his funeral but there's nothing I can do. He's dead. I wonder where he is now… I'm not religious. I don't believe in any gods or goddesses. I never had a parent to teach me.

Right now I'm on Long Island. No friends or family. Just me. I decided to walk in the woods. Fresh air is what I need. No people just me. I keep feeling a presence behind me. Owroooo! I rushed to the sound. It was a small, injured fox. "Hiya girly." I said quietly. I stepped closer to the fox. She sniffed my hand. Moment of truth. I thought. She nuzzled it. "Can I give you a name?" I asked. She looked at me with eyes that said, yes, I'll take a name! "How about… Calida?" I asked. The sweet fox approved. "Calida it is." I said. Calida is very small. Maybe a year old. She seemed to have hurt her paw. I decided to carry Calida to my campsite, it was already dark anyways.

I walked a few feet then I realized I have no idea where I'm going! I walked about a quarter of a mile then I heard a Snap! The sound of a twig breaking. "Who's there!" I yelled. A figure came into view. "Who are you?" A skinny boy asked. "I'm Raielle Marie Adele Kanmile. You are?" I asked. "I'm Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. Who else is there?" Nico asked. "My pet. Where are you from? I need to get out of these woods. There's a dangerous presence here, wait… son of HADES?!" I asked. "As in Hades Greek god of death?" I asked. "Well, technically he's the god of the Underworld and riches but close enough," Nico said. I saw something glint in a bush. "What are you looking at?" Nico asked. Then the animal lunged. "How nice to see you again Mr. di Angelo," said a lion, snake, scorpion, thing. "Thorn," Nico said distastefully. "Who is your little girlfriend?" Thorn asked. I blushed furiously. Hopefully it didn't show in the dark. "I just met him!" I said. Thorn leapt for Nico, but changed direction midair, and pointed its fangs at my neck. I dodged but got a long, deep, scratch along my spine from Thorn's claws. I cried out in pain. Nico ran into the lion like animal with a… sword? Why should a kid about my age have a sword? Nico stabbed its flank. I found a particularly sharp branch and stabbed the stick in Thorn's eye. Nico took that as his chance and sliced the head clean off the monster. My vision began to blur, and I collapsed.

I opened my eyes to a bright yellow, almost white room. I sat up while in a hospital bed. "Owww!" I moaned. "Lay back down!" A blond boy ordered. To show deviance I swung my legs out of the bed. "Don't you dare," he said. I glared at him and stood up. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. I was in my tank top and my jeans. I grabbed an orange shirt that was lying next to the bed and threw it on. I walked out of the room. "Get back over here." The boy said. I started to walk a little faster. The boy ran up to me and grabbed my arm. I gave him my death glare. "Get back in that bed." The boy ordered. "Why do you get to order me around? You're only, what? A year older than me?" I demanded. "Because I'm your healer…." he didn't know my name. "Raielle Marie Adele Kanmile." I said. "Because I'm your healer Raielle. I say you're not well enough so you have to stay here." He said. "What's your name?" I asked. "Will Solace, why?" "Well, Will I want to see Calida. Let me just go get her-" I was cut off. "Is Calida the fox?" Will asked. "Yeah, you know where she is?" I asked. Will nodded. "Here, Calida!" Will called. Calida trotted over to me. "Bed. Now." Will ordered.

I was forced, unwillingly I might add, into bed. At least I had Calida. "What am I s'posed to do?" I asked. "Let me heal you." Will answered. I have a feeling this is going to involve physical contact. Will lightly touched my shoulder blade and hummed a hymn. A weird heat. Nothing but pain, pure pain. I flinched away. "No touch. Let me go," I panted. Will shook his head as if something was wrong. He got out a bag with some kind of food in it. "Eat this." Will said. "What is it?" I asked. "Ambrosia. Food of the gods. Eat one square. It'll heal you." Will said. I took one hesitantly. I nibbled a corner. It tasted like the delicious doughnuts I used to steal in Boston. I devoured the whole square. It helped a little. "Can I go now?" I asked. Will nodded. I left the hospital like building and saw a wonderful summer camp morning.


End file.
